


Summer Warmth

by chrisemrys



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Fun, Headcanon, Kissing, Laughter, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Neallen Summer 2020, Poetic, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slow Dancing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: The warmth of the love between two souls of black and white, shared as summer tales. Or, collection of Neallen one-shots for Neallen Summer 2020!
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell & Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker, Past Allen/Nea D. Campbell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. To give my love

Hello!

Welcome to my first entry for Neallen Summer~ It is the event I am hosting this year, on neallensummer.tumblr.com, for the ship of Nea and Allen, and of course, I was going to participate myself!

This is short, I think a few of my entries will be short, it depends how it works out for me, but for all it is short, I really, really love it. The themes are based on real life event and festivities, and today's one is Valentine's day. As you can see, I also followed the little challenge that is to post it on the 14 of July, and if you wonder, I do intend to post a second part on the 14 of August, based on White Day being one month after Valentine's Day~

I do have a little plan on when I will be posting my entries, some specific some less, and I will giving in each entry note the date I hope to post again, so make sure to keep an eye on my notes!

Next entry will be at some point between tomorrow and the 24, though it will be a surprise to myself if I post again in the next two or three days (if only to give myself some rest, and I have other things I'm trying to do), and it might be one entry or two entry, as I mean to work on both Action de grâce theme (harvest, gratitude toward events and (what brought) happiness) and Thanksgiving theme (sharing of a meal, gratitude toward people). On that note, while I sure hope I will post either or both of these entry by then, on the 21 I hope to post an entry based on the theme Fête de la Musique. I should have posted the other two before, but just in case I don't, either because I couldn't finish them (and will finish them to post at the same time) or ended up not inspired to do them, you know that if there's nothing before, there should be something on the 21!

By the way: not all of my entries will be with Current Allen, as I actually wished to write, for once, Neallen with Past Allen. In general, unless it just works better with Current Allen, I will try to write for Past Allen and Nea. These are all one shots unless stated otherwise, however do note they all come from the same set of headcanon and background I have in mind, so while they are not meant to have any sort of order and might have some little things that don't quite match (like a different timing of event, etc), feel free to view everything as connected!

(Also: I can't believe it, there's no Fluff and Romance tag, I'm baffled, has no ever, or not enough people, tagged these together??).

I hope you enjoy, happy Neallen Summer~!

* * *

**Summer Warmth**

_ To give my love. _

One look told Allen that Nea seemed nervous, almost shy, in a manner that he had rarely shown. In fact, Allen might say he never had seen Nea look like this.

It was also the first time Allen walked into the Musician's room to see it changed. Oh, the white couch was still there, against the mirror wall, and the piano too, against another wall. But a table had appeared in front of the final wall, the one without the door, and with windows that shown the garden part of the Ark.

It took Allen a few moments to put together Nea's nerves, the settings, his favourites food on the table, and their song playing on its own on the piano for his brain to connect the dots. He had grown up with Nea, and Mana, he knew them both all too well, and it wasn't as if Allen had been unaware of how comfortable he felt with both of them, or the gentleness Nea only showed to them both.

They had teased each other often, all of them. And Allen had certainly not been quite blind to the way he felt, as they grew into teens. He had certainly entertained that there was something with Nea that felt unique between them.

And yet… Silver eyes widened, a sight almost magnified by his glasses, lips parting to inhale sharply. A faint breeze, because of course Nea would, they both loved the wind, brushed his red hairs, but nothing felt sweeter than the way Nea's golden gazed brushed his face, then lowered, redness growing on his cheeks, the corner of his lips pulling up into a little, please smile.

No doubt, Nea could read Allen's own growing warmth in his chest, in the growing warmth of his own face.

No words were needed, but it felt like the gentlest caress when Nea's soft voice carried to Allen's ears.

“I have always wondered how your lips would feel. Will you allow me to know?”

A smile grew on Allen's face, eyes growing bright with happiness, almost teary. Finally unfreezing, he moved, light steps bringing him closer to Nea. Golden eyes watched him walk closer, a shiver going down the young man when he saw the way silver eyes traced his throat when he swallowed.

Allen stood right in front of Nea, their eyes level with each other. His flush grew as, after a brief moment of hesitation, hands placed on his waist, fingers curling.

He was smiling, so much, eyes so tender.

“Only if you do me the same favour, Nea.” He lifted a hand, a finger brushing lightly the corner of Nea's mouth. “I want to know how it feels, to kiss you again and again.”

Allen's smile grew into a smug one when red bloomed across Nea's face, down his neck, and only the tightening of the fingers at his waist warned him before he was pulled forward, eyes closing and arms coming to wrap around Nea's shoulders as their lips met, a chaste press, a second one that lingered, and then lips parted, mouth sliding together, with no hurry, but passion felt in how they pressed closer to each other, little nips being given, until the first lick got them both to deepen the kiss.

_Ah, yes, I knew it. Your lips are so lovely, I don't want to ever stop tasting them..._

_(To whom the thought belongs? Who knows, it might just be both)._


	2. A ball of our own

Hello!

So, very obviously, it took me longer than I initially planned to get this out, as I meant to try to get this out on the 21, but hey, the end goal is to write it, so all is good!

This is written for the theme Fête de la Musique, and features again Past Allen and Nea for the Neallen~ And best friend, best brother, best wingman, Mana.

Now, the next one-shot is either a one-short, or a series of very short one-shots (may or may not be connected). The reason is that the next theme I want to write for is Lunar New Year, and I have yet to decide whether to do little things each day for two weeks, or have a one-shot that will have references/inspiration from the different day of Lunar New Year. Or maybe it'll be a one short that's drabble collection? I'll see, you'll see, we'll all see!

There's also the Fool's Day theme I hope to have out on August 1, and White Day theme on the 14 (which will be the second part of the Valentine Day theme one shot). So this all gives you an idea what I mean to work on, but honestly, I might write things in time or I might not, but I'll be working on all these~ And of course, on the other themes, but I'm working with an order at least so!

I hope you enjoy this one~

* * *

**Summer Warmth**

_ A ball of our own _

Silver eyes scanned the room from the shadows of the servant's door, growing alight when they fell on the dark haired twins. A smile curled his lips, a fond huff leaving him when he noticed how Nea was looking to the side with a bored expression, Mana trying very hard to keep his polite smile.

Then, like a pull, golden eyes shifted and landed on the red haired young man, surprise then pleasure showing in Nea's expression. Mana tilted his head while still keeping the noble's attention on him, the way his smile turned slightly more genuine telling Allen that he knew what had caught Nea's attention.

After all, there was only person Nea actually wanted to see for their birthday party.

Allen bit his bottom lip as he watched on how Nea shifted on his feet, gaze snapping to the man still talking, impatience showing in the way he crossed his arms, but to be fair, this man had been trying to keep the twins attention for way too long.

Mana's smile was very, very fake and Allen wondered how the man's self preservation instinct had yet to kick in. _Run, you f_ _ool_.

Whether it was the combined focus of the twin, full of growing silent promise of revenge served cold, or the actual glare Nea didn't bother to hide anymore, finally the noble walked away. Allen stepped a bit more into the room, heart picking up its tempo as he watched Mana and Nea approach.

They rarely dressed formally, and Allen loved to see them casual, but he had to admit, formal suited them.

Someone else was approaching them, and for a brief moment, Allen worried Nea would hiss. Mana's gaze flickered, from the person to his brother to Allen, and then smiled, giving a push to Nea's back before he changed course and intercepted the woman.

_Mana, you are an angel._ Allen sent the grateful thought, not without a lingering dark look toward the woman, dark contentment at the disappointment of Nea slipping away from her. _That man is mine, woman_.

“You came,” were the words Nea murmured to Allen, as he stopped in front of him, a little smile on his face and cheeks a little red. His eyes took into his friend clothing, the gold colour turning a little darker. But his gaze was hesitant when he raised them to meet Allen's. “You… You don't like crowd.”

_I don't want you to be uncomfortable for me_.

Allen's lips curled into a fond smile, eyes growing soft, which made Nea snap his glance away briefly, flush growing. “So do you, Nea.” His smile turned into a smirk, which grabbed the other attention, eyes growing bright with mischief at the one he saw in Allen's expression. “So I'm here to steal you away.”

Nea shivered, grinning. Then, both sent a look toward Mana. The young man was alone again, and raised two thumbs, his smile way too wide.

“… He's having fun, isn't he?”

Nea snorted. “He's having the time of his life. So many people trying to gain his favour, and they don't realize it's really not me they should be wary of.” He startled when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

Allen was smiling sweetly at him, sending another shiver down Nea's spine. “Let him have his fun. You've had to deal with enough batted eyelash tonight.”

Amusement, and warmth, heat up Nea's inside. He walked closer, grin growing as Allen walked backward, letting them through the door. “Oh? Is this jealousy I hear?”

Allen tugged his arm back, bringing Nea's body to press against his own. “I am not jealous,” he whispered, enjoying the way Nea's eyes turned darker as his breath ghosted over his lips. “I am territorial.”

Nea's arm came around Allen's waist, his other hand cupping his cheek. “What's the difference, my dear?”

Allen pressed closer, allowing gentle fingers to removed his glasses and put them in his chest's pocket. “To be jealous is to envy what you do not have. To be territorial is to defend what is yours.”

A little growl left Nea's throat, who tightening his arm and pressed Allen much closer, nosing his cheek. “Then I am feel very territorial right now.” To the raise eyebrow, he smirked and clarified, “Anyone could have seen you.”

A flush took Allen's cheek, fingers curling at Nea's hips. Then, slow music filtered to their ears, and Allen hummed along with it, tugging lightly at Nea's clothes. The other chuckled, but without hesitation, started to take the lead.

Slowly, they moved, swayed and turned, a gentle arc around the corridor, Allen's lips pressing little kiss at Nea's neck, then Nea's lips brushing Allen's cheek, and finally, their mouth met, their dance slowing to a stop, a slow, passionate kiss exchanged.

A ripple of energy from behind Allen made him smile into the kiss, and they parted, silver eyes amused as he let Nea walk him backward with a pleased smirk.

The white door closed behind them, and the sound of the piano drifted around, imitating the music that had been playing in the manor. But as both Allen and Nea walked to it, it stopped. Nea sat down, leaving space for Allen beside him. The red haired didn't sit right away however, brushing fingers on the side of the piano, humming a different song, but a very familiar one.

Nea felt his lips curl more, eyes half lidded. He put his fingers on the piano keys, closed his eyes, and started to play. He felt the warmth of his beloved sit beside him, and his most loved sound came: their song, in Allen's voice, lyrics soft and flowing, at home passing his lips.

They both felt when a third presence joined them, going to lay on the couch, the only one welcomed to hear this sacred song, the only one that knew their room, alongside them.

And like this, it was the best of birthday. Just the three of them, Mana watching with fondness his brother and best friend, and the love that flowed between, in its best expression within their music.


	3. To give my love anew

Hello!

So I pretty much threw my plans about posting stuff on certain dates out of the window, there were one-shots I wanted to write between the music theme one and this one, but I couldn't find inspiration in time, and I realized it would be better to just do whatever I can if I can. Still, thankfully, this one was easier to write for, a big part due to how, as White Day theme, I had planned from the very start it would be made to match the Valentine Day one.

This is also the first one-shot that has Current!Allen for the Neallen, and I will say no more, you will soon see~ This is also a sequel to To give my love~

I don't know what I will write next or when I'll post next, I do mean to try writing some of the one-shots I had in mind, some are more vague than others, some might be more so drabble than one-shot, it all depends what I can find as inspiration. As long as you see this story remain incomplete, this will mean I still intend to write at least one one-shot. I do hope to try “finishing” it (getting out all I initially planned) before the end of August, or more realistically, some stuff might be written and posted before the end of August, and the final ones might come out first week of September. I make no full promise, I'll just have to go with the flow of inspiration, so wish me luck!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Summer Warmth**

_ To give my love anew _

Wakefulness came slow to Nea, however he recognized the soft feeling under his back, the air around him. He took a moment to feel the air, feel the body that hosted him, relief flowing through him as he did not feel any pain, any wound.

It seemed Allen had simply taken rest in the Musician's room, and Nea's consciousness surfaced. Then, music started to float in the room, their song, and Nea's breath caught.

Heart pounding, his golden eyes slipped open, and caught the sight of one wall turned windows showing the garden, on a table in the middle, of food he loved.

Thump, thump, thump, the heart went. Burning, misting, the eyes went.

For how could he not recognize the settings? How could he not hope?

Timcanpy fluttered down from the back of the couch then, to get in his sight, happiness to the way he moved. He sat on Nea's stomach, then opened his mouth. A screen projected Allen, eyes hesitant, warm, and smile shy.

“Hello, Nea. How do you feel? My body should be well rested, and definitely hungry.” Allen shifted in the projection, revealing the table, all set. The piano in the projection started to play, making Allen laugh lightly. “I don't know how it does it, I hope it is doing the same now.” Silver eyes seemed to gaze straight at Nea, or was it simply that Nea stared at his precious Allen, a single meeting in their shared mental space not enough to have quenched the desire to finally talk to Allen again. Not when Nea had barely been conscious back then, in truth.

And while this was not direct… This was so much, so warm, and yet he still didn't dare process what all of this meant. But Allen, his precious Allen, he knew, didn't he? His smile turned fond, soft, warm, and the blessed words left his lips.

“I remember how amazed I was, that day. I hadn't known back then either, that the piano could play on its own. I hadn't known either, how you changed the room, but now I know. The Ark truly is yours, isn't it? Always willing to go along with your desires, to make you happy. I guess that's why it helped me, too.”

The image got blurry, wetness falling down Nea's cheeks, lips curling into a fond smile. _Oh Allen, you still have a few things to remember, if you think the Ark only cares about me_.

“I remember… how happy I felt too.” A lovely redness started to show on Allen's cheeks. “How much I-” He swallowed, expression vulnerable, yet longing. “I cannot recall everything, I don't think I even recall much, yet. But I can clearly recall… I can feel...”

In a quieter voice, Allen finished, “I have loved you so much… I don't have the memory yet, but I don't need it to know, Nea. This has always been my choice. _You_ have always been my choice.”

A sob sounded out, and Nea realized a second after it was himself. His hands reached out, as if he could touch, he heard another, _I love you, Nea_ , and then the projection cut, Timcanpy deflating a bit and allowing Nea's hands to cup him, cuddle him closer, puffing his own body so that Nea could bury his face against his body.

Allen's name passed his lips, in a sob, in repeated whispers, pleas, afraid of what it meant, of whether he could hope or if he would despair, Allen's voice still in his ears, and then he froze, eyes wide open even if he could only see the golden body of Timcanpy.

Allen's voice… had been clear. Stunned. Calling his name.

Slowly, afraid yet unable to resist the need to know, Nea pulled back. And then froze again, seeing the tanned hands around Timcanpy, the lack of black left arm. He suddenly realized how right his body felt, and how right the presence close by felt.

He gasped, at the same time as another gasped. He snapped his gaze, finally, to the side.

And met wide silver eyes, shocked, bright and watery, lips trembling.

Neither paid attention to Timcanpy fluttering off and landing on the piano. Neither paid attention to their song growing in volume, the melody taking a happier tune.

Neither knew who moved first, but from one heart beat to the next, both stood together, arms wrapped around each other, body pressed close in a tight hug, frame shaking, solid and warm and alive.

And Nea understood, then, that even he had not truly realized what it meant, that both of them had always been the Ark sole masters.

When their heats share the same wish, held and carried by their whole self, there is nothing the Ark cannot do.

I love you, Allen told him, wishing he could tell it to Nea himself.

I love you, Nea cried in his mind, in his heart, wishing he could tell Allen.

Across the years, a single song, a plea for love, and the Ark had replied.

_Born anew_ _into this world_ _,_ _time has brought us here._

_And I will always pray,_ _please show this child what love is_.


	4. Seasons of Love

Hello!

So I honestly ended up realizing I was trying to do too much, and decided to really minimize what I'm still doing for Neallen Summer. I still have three idea I want to explore, and possibly a fourth, but they will likely be done in September, as it will be a miracle if I finish these in the next two to three days (especially as my mom's birthday is Sunday).

However, I'm pleased to have this done today! These are short vignettes inspired by seasons (and the headcanon I have for Allen and Nea birthdays), they are totally meant to be rather open and simple~ They are also pretty open if it's with Current Allen or Past Allen, so read it as you wish!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Seasons of Love**

_Spring_

Like the flower blooming in spring, there is a bud in his heart, growing each day that he watches his childhood friend grow into a teen, sees the young man he is becoming. Each smile is a sun ray and each soft look is water, so is it a surprise that love blooms into his heart, a red rose to match lovely red hairs?

The moon in his eyes and the sun in his smile, Allen unknowingly planted a seed in Nea's heart that grew and grew, until there is no hesitation anymore and Nea gifts Allen his heart. Yet, the greatest gift is to be given Allen's heart in return, a treasure he will cherish to the end of time.

_Summer &Winter_

He knows, how his beloved sees the sun in his heart, yet it still baffles him, how Nea does not see. With golden eyes, with a grin full of fire, this child who first cry went to the midsummer sun is a neverending source of light, of fire, and of love.

It is Allen who is the moon, the winter child, the first snow having given him, and he is warmed by the warmth of tender touch, of pleased smile, of caring eyes. So Allen carries the sun in his smiles, because the sun is his treasure, the one he wishes to protect forever.

_Autumn_

There is a storm in the air, the quiet yet pressuring feel of danger, of one who knows his beloved to be hurt and who will make all that stand in his way fall like the leaves fall from trees, green life turned brown in decay. The summer boy leaves and the equinox comes, all are equals to him, for all have hurt his beloved.

There is change in the air, the sun's warmth leaving for the coldness of winter, who knew the sweet winter child knew frost, knew to deny the warmth of the fire from chilled bones? The forest quiets and leaves fall when the moon child denies its light in the darkness, for his light has been misused, and never again will he allow his sun to be hurt.


	5. May you always keep smiling

Hello!

The theme that inspired this is Fool's Day, which is taken as good natured pranks and fun time. For this one, I went with a sort of half-written headcanon list, and I say half written because it's meant to give you mental images and does have some little scenes described.

It starts with Past Allen but you will see it shifts into present time, so you have a double dose of Neallen, for those that make distinction between Past Allen and Current Allen for Neallen content~

The next content is going to be either New Year inspired one-shot or Thanksgiving&Action de Grâce inspired one-shot, and as the now set chapter count indicates, I've decided not to try doing a Lunar New Year inspired one (which makes me think it's a good idea to keep that for next year _eyes_ _emoji_ ). I do hope to write those two remaining one-shot in the next few days, so wish me luck!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**May you always keep smiling** _

Mana and Allen love to team up to do pranks, while Nea has a more passive, supporting role most of the time… when he isn't the target.

When he isn't, his eyes will stray to Allen, a soft smile on his face, that he pretends Mana can't see and isn't sending a knowing look about. Nea can never stop his faint blush, and it's a full blown fluster when he and Allen are finally together, as Mana gives a smirk. Mana and smirk are a terrible combo, only beaten by Allen's too innocent expressions.

When Nea is their target, however… They might get in turn Nea's own brand of fun and prank, which is very straightforward. Which is to say, he will tackle you and find all your ticklish spots. However, half the time he can't bring himself to because of said too innocent expressions.

Half the rest of the time, he remembers how much he loves Allen's laughter, and nothing can stop him from hearing it.

Mana tends to try to retreat when this happen, yet most often, before he goes far, the laughters calm down and he knows, but he never runs fast enough to escape the combined force of Nea and Allen stalking the same prey. Ahem, person.

It is very rare that Mana and Nea actually team up on Allen, because there is nothing harder for them than to resist Allen's puppy eyes, and the moment he senses their intent, those eyes are on them and their hearts melt. The very rare time Mana almost manages to not cave in, he always find Nea hugging Allen and giving this look of offended cat that makes Mana laugh.

To Allen, it's always worth it, to see Nea's little blush, and how he always end up hugging Allen closer, burying his face in his hairs with a whine.

When the manor receive visitors, and especially when Mana and Nea have to attend, Allen will always be around, a subtle presence than no one will notice or keep in mind, while he makes faces at people, sometimes makes sure the food or drink will not be to someone liking, and it takes all of Mana and Nea self control to keep from laughing. At least Mana has a natural smiling face, but Nea's lips will twitch quickly as he tries to not grin like a maniac. Unless someone is really bothering him.

Nea will forever remember that one time where he did let his grin show, only to feel despaired that it only seemed to make the woman he was talking to more… forward. And then, he had felt the glorious coldness that only one person can radiate while smiling that sweet smile of his, watched the woman's expression freeze and sweat gather at her temple, before she bowed and left. Quickly.

So, when years later, he is awake yet he has to watch the new yet still the same at the core Allen, a shadow in the reflection that can only wish for the day he will see Allen's true smiles again, and he sees how Allen is the one who seems to wish someone would help him, distract him, make him laugh, then Nea knows.

He is but a shadow for Allen, but a shadow who can make gestures, vague expressions, and grins. Allen is lovely when he tries not to laugh, when his eyes sparkle. It hurts, when Allen is surprised, is confused, yet day by day, it softens, and Nea swears he feels a heart of his own stopping for a beat when he sees for the first time a genuine, soft smile that is all for him.

And he longs for the day that he can touch, that he can make Allen laugh again, that he can chase all the darkness and show Allen all over again what it feels like to be able to simply live, to smile and laugh and have fun with no fear.

_May you always be able to smile, my love. I will stand for nothing less than for your heart to know joy each and every day._


	6. When the sun sets on dawn

Hello!

I got busy early September to end of September, which ended up making me unable to do much of anything creative, but finally, I am more free and has been able to rest, and now I'm finally offering the next little Neallen story~

It's more of a little drabble than a story, but it felt right to leave it as it is, and it is purposeful that the details are actually pretty vague, as what I meant to do was give a small idea of context, yet leave each of you to imagine what you want.

The theme I inspired myself with for this is New Year, endings and new beginnings. This is a little light on the Neallen aspect, but its also implicit how close Nea and Allen got, how they played a central role.

I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

_**When the sun sets on dawn** _

The end of a war, an idea present in all of them, yet it had never felt quite real. A hope, perhaps, a goal, the knowledge to fight until your side would be victorious. Who would have thought, then, that never side would be the true victor?

But no, maybe this wasn't quite true, not when silver eyes could watch his friends finally lay down their arms, alongside the ones that they had fought all this time. Not all of them, be it Exorcists or Noahs, not all had joined when Allen had shown up with Nea at his side, when Nea had returned standing with Allen. Not all of them had been willing to trust the other side, or let go of the resentment that had grown between sides.

In the end, the Order split, between those that did not wish to stop fighting, those that could not trust the Noahs but also did not want to fight Allen, and those that joined Allen. As for the Noahs, there had been those that did not hesitate to join Allen and Nea, and it had been enough for some others to also join, regardless of how they felt. And those that did not join them, did not initiate fights with Allen, Nea, or their group.

Tensions had been high, at times. How could they not, when almost all of them, regardless of their so called side, realized at the core it was a matter of belief? Of each and every person believing their side was the one in the right?

And sometimes, despite not being on the same side, hands had been extended, mercy given. They all could see, without admitting to each other, how weary they had all grown. The lines had been blurred, there were no more monsters, no more enemies, but people wanting for the end of this war.

And finally, it came. It had been no final battle, no last stand.

It had been individuals choices, a net of bonds and wishes, that when they all aligned, the two Hearts reacted, Innocence and Dark Matter igniting with the bright power of will, of love, of a common wish shared despite different actions.

Yet, when the sky grew alight with white, each and every of them knew.

And here they were, all standing together, watching the last few moments of their world.

And here they were, holding hands, closing eyes, as the wave of power washed through them.

And here they were, taking their first gasping breath in their new world.

(And here they were, Allen and Nea, turning their head to each other before opening their eyes, wishing for their first sight to be of each other)

(And here everyone else was, their first sight being of the kiss they shared, inspiring a few others)

(It was love that ended the millennias cycle, and it was love that opened this new one)


	7. Gratitude

Hello!

Finally I have written the last little one shot for Neallen Summer! We got to love that it comes into winter, and well, still one month or so away, but I almost wrote this for Allen's birthday!

The theme that inspired this is Thanksgiving and Action de Grace, and the gratitude aspect is what I focused on, first subtle, then it grows~ I find myself very satisfied with how it turned out, the ending is very open and is meant to be very hopeful!

On another note, I realized it's actually real life Thanksgiving today, I did not even realize it when I wrote this, but it's such a good timing!

I hope you enjoy, thank you for having read, see you around!

* * *

_**Gratitude** _

Golden eyes watched as an arm was thrown over Mana's shoulder, a bitter happiness twisting his chest as he watched his brother receive so much love. Mana was a good person, much better than Nea, he deserved to be loved.

Yet…

“Why do you take a drink, Fourteenth?”

Nea flickered his gaze to Desire, that grin made him wish he could tear it off, but he refused to show it, and so he simply stared, blankly. At least, Desires shifted a bit, a little thrown off.

“Oh, leave him alone, will you? Go get drunk with Joyd, before Earl-chan gets more flustered.”

“Well, that wouldn't be a bad thing, right-okay fine, I'm going.”

Nea wished he could say he knew it was his own glare that made Desire finally go, but he knew better. Road was a true menace, and none of them ever wished to draw her attention on them for too long.

A hand on him made Nea startle a bit, his eyes leaving Desire's back to land on a little frown. He snapped his gaze away very fast, frame tensing a little bit. Yet, the light pats relaxed him, against his will.

Then again… Road was one of the only two that had never failed to use his name.

(But she had yet to become the oldest Noah remaining, and so the clan had yet to look up to her, back then).

“Nea, would you mind taking a look at the Ark? It has misbehaving lately, we think its because of Bondom's last prank, and you're the only one that it truly obeys too.”

A little flush crept up Nea's neck, yet it was genuine gratitude in his eyes when he glanced at her, nodding. She knew that he liked to find haven in the Ark, though none of them, not even her or Joyd, knew of the second person that the Ark listened to. That Nea was never alone, when he seemed to vanish for alone time.

With one last look at his brother, Nea allowed his heart to soften, glad that Mana could at least receive all this gratitude from the clan, be welcomed as their long lost Earl. Deep down, he did feel a little happy, that they still welcomed him, despite their shock at the first ever new Noah to show up.

But he was still the strange one, the unexpected, the Fourteenth, and he needed, wanted, to escape this room, this feeling of standing out whether they gave attention to him or not.

One thought, one step through a door, and Nea sighed. The Musician's Room hummed with a soft tune, making his lips curl up into a soft smile. He closed his eyes, breathing in the clear air of his beloved room, the unknown room to all but two others.

One was still with the clan, and the other…

Arms wrapped around his waist, a body pressing against his back, and Nea allowed his smile to turn into a full grin.

“Were you waiting for me, Allen?”

Lips pressed to the back of his ear, making Nea shiver a little.

“Maybe~” Allen hugged tighter, the sole warning before he heard, in a warm, low voice, “I missed you so much, how would I do if I did not have you?”

_I am grateful that we have found each other._

Nea closed his eyes again, leaning back into Allen's embrace, letting him warm his body, letting the little kisses at his ear and neck loosen his body.

“It's good then, that I will never part from you, my love. How could I live, without your existence in my life?”

_I am grateful that you exist_.

A whine came from behind him, Allen pushing his warm face between his shoulders. “Nea!”

Nea laughed, and weights lifted from his chest.

There was so much he was glad for, in his life, even with the changes brought by the Clan finding them.

Even when all went downhill, he remained happy for Allen, for Mana who struggled every day to stay with him.

Even when he felt himself dying, silver eyes met his own and he knew he regretted nothing.

Years later, Nea wakes, and his heart clench when he realizes Allen does not remember him.

But Allen is still alive, and that's all he has ever asked for.

_I am grateful that you exist, and I know we will find each other again, one day._

(It took months, but the way silver eyes glistened with tears yet the most beautiful smile formed, Nea knew).

(“I have found you again, Nea.”)


End file.
